Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Forbidden Love
by PeaceAngel28
Summary: Professor McGonagall sent letters out to invite the 7 years to return for their final year. Hermione is over joyed to go back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron are going to go back with Hermione and Ginny. Ginny still has one more year after Harry and Hermione


**The letter that began everything**

"Hermione, honey, there is an owl here for you."

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard her mother's voice. _An owl,_ she thought,_ who could that be from_? _Harry and Ron haven't owled me in weeks._

Standing up, she placed her book into the velvet high-backed chair that sat in the corner of her small bedroom. She walked past her double bed and her bookshelf's full of books. She topped in from to her books. The book case was tall with ten selves and at least twenty books per shelf. She smiled, looking over her bookcase. _ Ohhh yes, I am a bookworm, _she thought.

She turned the brass door handle and tugged the door open. She slid through the space and closed the door very quietly. Her dad was probably still asleep from his night 'out with the guys' the night before and she didn't want to disturb him.

She tiptoed to the staircase, and slid down the banister. This was one of her only immaturities; she had loved as a child just to slide down the banister into her father's arms. He'd look down at her and grin and she'd giggle. Her mother would frown but not for long as Hermione would jump out of her dads arms and run to her mum. Hermione would wrap her arms around her mother's waist, and smile up at her. Her mother would look down at her and smile kindly.

Hermione smiled remembering when she was young and carefree. She sighed, remembering the last year of her life. The Horcux hunting, the Death Eaters, the Final Battle, and the large amounts of deaths. Death eaters and innocents alike. Such a large mass of dead bodies all around her. She shuddered remembering that horrible day. Snape had died and Fred had died.

The Weasley clan was devastated at the loss of Fred. Ginny had Harry, Molly had Arthur, George had Katie and Ron had... Well everyone had suspected that it would be Hermione after their kiss in the middle battle, but after that, both Ron and Hermione had decided that it would be best for them to stay friends. Ron then found Parvati Patil, a girl in their year. They had started dating over the summer and were very much so in love.

Hermione was happy for Ron and Harry. She knew that she'd find her prince some time soon. She had dated Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan but they had only been distractions and the relationships hadn't worked out. She wasnt one to believe in love at first sight but that you had to start out slow in your relationships with others. She believed that she just hadn't found that person yet. She was happy being single and focusing on her school work.

Hermione walked into their kitchen and found her washing the dishes in the sink. Her mother turned around when she heard Hermione walk in.

Hermione looked at her mother. Her mum's long curly brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail; her eyes were smiling but surrounded with worry winkles. Having almost losing her only daughter had added a couple a years to her face. Her mother smiled at her, telling her, "The letter from the owl is on the kitchen table and the owls sitting on the bird perch in the living room."

Hermione smiled back and nodded. She walked over to the cherry wood table and picked up the letter encrusted with the Hogwarts mark in red ink. Seeing the Hogwarts mark, she went and excitedly ripped it open.

As she opened it, a breeze from the window blew her brown curls in front of her eyes. She smiled lightly, pushing her hair out of her face. She was so relieved that her hair had become controllable and not just a wild mess. Her fuzzy hedge that had been her hair in first year was no more. She now had soft ringlets that shaped her face perfectly. She was on of those lucky girl whose hair had finally listened to them.

Her brain was buzzing with excitement._ What could Hogwarts be righting to her about?_ she thought.

Unfolding the letter, she scanned down the letter,

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I, Head Mistress McGonagall, am writing to inform you that all the seventh years are invited to return to Hogwarts to finish your final year. Consider this your eight year and a chance to redeem yourselves and finish your NEWTs._

_I also would like to congratulate you in become the new Head Girl. You will have a separate dorm that you and the Head Boy will share. I also will inform you that your fellow Head Boy is not in your House and no one but he knows so don't try asking around. He also doesn't know who His Head Girl is. This was done for inter house unity. _

_I hope that you will return and take your well earned spot. I wish you luck as Head Girl and hope to see you in September._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

She stared at the letter for a few moments longer, and then turned to her mother who was peering at her strangely.

Hermione's mind was buzzing with mixed emotions, happiness at going back, pride at being head girl and confusion and worry at who the Head boy would be.

"What's wrong, dear? Is everything alright, 'Mione?" She asked walking over to stand in front of her daughter.

Hermione looked at her mum, a slight smile on her face.

"Mum, I'm going back to Hogwarts," She said, beaming at her mum.


End file.
